mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Derpy
Derpy Hooves è il nome dato dai fan ad un Pegasus Pony comparso nel primo episodio a causa della sua espressione con gli occhi incrociati per via di un'errore di animazione. Lo Studio B ha successivamente ufficializzato il nome e questa caratteristica. A partire dall'episodio L'Intuito di Pinkie, il team iniziò a disegnare la pony con gli occhi volutamente incrociati e a farla comparire in diverse puntate. Derpy parla per la prima volta durante L'Ultimo Raduno in cui viene chiamata esplicitamente "Derpy" da Rainbow Dash, ma la scena fu successivamente modificata in modo da rimuovere il nome e cambiarle la voce. Origini Alcuni spettatori notarono nel primo episodio della serie tra il pubblico della festa di benvenuto di Twilight una pony dagli occhi incrociati. Successivamente un'immagine della scena fu messa in rete da alcuni fan, i quali diedero a questa strana pony il nome di Derpy Hooves, che deriva dal termine inglese coniato "derp", riferito cioè a qualcosa di stupido, imbranato o goffo. Sviluppo Occhi Incrociati Questo pegasus pony grigio con il suo cutie mark a bolle era soltanto uno dei numerosi personaggi di sfondo, preso a caso da centinaia di modelli e messo nella scena come comparsa. Inizialmente gli animatori avrebbero dovuto correggerla, ma la scena in cui compariva non fu modificata. Jayson Thiessen, il supervisore della serie, notò Derpy e fu stupito dalla sua espressione; successivamente disse che dato che la Hasbro aveva già dato il via libera alla messa in onda, gli occhi di Derpy non furono messi a posto, e la scena che diede inizio a tutto rimase inalterata. Nome Anche se questo pony di sfondo in origine non aveva alcun nome, un animatore dagli studios nelle Filippine disse che la pony ebbe una serie di nomi, tra cui Bubbles, Bubblehead e Stoneface. Thiessen successivamente dichiarò che fu il team canadese ad usare il nome Derpy, come si può vedere nelle paper bags della Notte degli Incubi o nel gioco flash Castle Creator. Il giorno della messa in onda di Festa dell'Amicizia, la pagina ufficiale di the hub mandò un messaggio ai fan con su scritto un'invito a trovare Derpy nell'episodio. Derpy è chiamata per nome la prima volta durante L'Ultimo Raduno; originariamente era programmato che fosse chiamata Ditzy Doo, ma il nome fu cambiato in Derpy a causa dell'enorme popolarità scaturita tra i fan. Personaggio Come comparsa Derpy appare per la prima volta durante L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte, e mostra la sua famosa espressione durante la festa di benvenuto organizzata per Twilight Sparkle. Derpy può essere vista nel corso della stagione in vari momenti: mentre cammina in un parco, mentre aiuta con i preparativi per la tempesta, come partecipante alla Corsa delle Foglie, visitare il mercato di Ponyville e altre ancora. È uno dei pony che ammira i muffin di Pinkie Pie in La Raccolta delle Mele, infatti distribuisce i dolci alla folla, aiutata da Minuette e Amethyst Star. Derpy appare con gli occhi volutamente incorciati durante L'Intuito di Pinkie, quando fa accidentalmente cadere sulla testa di Twilight vari oggetti tra cui un pianoforte durante un trasloco. In Questione di Invidia, la si vede a bocca aperta durante la sfilata di Fluttershy. Come personaggio secondario Depy appare in moltissimi episodi della serie come comparsa. Nella seconda stagione, guadagna il ruolo di personaggio secondario. Nella versione rivisitata della sequenza di apertura, usata per la prima volta durante Lezione Numero Zero, appare in cima alla prima carrozza del treno. Derpy è uno dei tanti pony ad essere sotto l'effetto dell'incantesimo lanciato da Twilight sulla bambola Saputellina. Quando Princess Celestia rimuove l'incantesimo, Derpy si ritrova a combattere involontariamente contro il sindaco, e anche in questo caso la sua faccia è quella vista nel primo episodio. Derpy è travestita con varie buste di carta durante L'Eclissi di Luna, e partecipa al gioco di Applejack durante la Notte degli Incubi, insieme a Golden Harvest. Qui stappa accidentalmente la valvola della vasca, causandone lo svuotamento. Fa una breve apparizione durante Sorelle, nel pubblico insieme a Granny Smith. Durante Troppi Cutie Mark, un pegasus pony con gli stessi schemi di colori di Derpy appare nel giardino della scuola, con la maggior parte del corpo coperto da Apple Bloom ed un'altra giovane puledra. Derpy fa la sua apparizione anche durante Una Misteriosa Rivale, tra la folla che acclama Rainbow Dash. appare anche tra Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops durante Un Compleanno Fuori Misura. Compare anche come passeggero nel treno diretto a Canterlot durante Festa dell'Amicizia. È presente anche durante la canzone dei Flim Flam Brothers nell'episodio The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, dove è anche parte del pubblico che assiste alla competizione. Figura durante La Pozione d'Amore in tre momenti, uno mentre sta vicino ad una puledra sconosciuta e altri due nei quali sta vicino a Doctor Whooves sul ponte. Nel corso di Operazione Sorriso, appare due volte, la prima in versione minuscola mentre fa alcune giravolte nel globo di neve che Pinkie Pie trova in casa di Cranky, e la seconda a Ponyville insieme a due altri pony. Durante Farsi Valere, appare per la prima volta nella scena del mercato, mentre si avvicina alla venditrice di asparagi portando una borsa di muffin, e anche più tardi, durante lo spettacolo di Iron Will. Derpy appare frequentemente durante Hurricane Fluttershy. Figura la prima volta all'inizio insieme a Rainbow Dash, e successivamente anche insieme ai pony che prendono parte ai test di misurazione della forza alare. Questo è l'episodio in cui Derpy compare più volte. Derpy non appare quasi mai durante la Stagione 3.:viene mostrata solamente in The Crystal Empire e Magic Duel per breve tempo. Ritorna in Magical Mystery Cure con quattro apparizioni, la prima su un ponte durante la canzone iniziale, la seconda mentre vola con gli altri pegasi nella formazione "Blue Angels"; la terza volta appare mentre guarda da sotto le gambe di un altro pony, facendo un occhiolino verso la telecamera, in modo molto simile alla maggior parte delle sue apparizioni nella Stagione 2, nelle quali Derpy era una sorta di Easter egg "nascosto". Le sue ultime due apparizioni sono all'inizio di Life in Equestria e brevemente dopo che i pony principali stanno camminando insieme verso il balcone. Discorsi Derpy ha un ruolo parlato significativo durante L'Ultimo Raduno. La scena inizia con Rainbow dash che viene colpita da un fulmine emesso dalla nuvola nera su cui Derpy stava saltando. Dash le dice di stare attenta a non fare ancora altri danni, indicando il tetto rotto. Derpy replica dicendo "I just don't know what went wrong" (Non so proprio cosa sia andato storto), dopodiché si dà accidentalmente la scossa con un altro fulmine. Successivamente vola sopra Rainbow Dash, ma sbatte contro un pilastro e cade a terra; Dash tenta di fermarla, ma sbatte contro il pavimento creando un grosso buco. Derpy quindi le chiede se va tutto bene, e Dash risponde dicendole di stare seduta e non fare niente, in modo che non combini altri guai. Sedendosi fa crollare un altro pezzo di pavimento e nella caduta trascina con sé anche Rainbow Dash. Alterazione Questo episodio fu rimosso temporaneamente per essere modificato. Infatti, Rainbow Dash non dice più esplicitamente "Derpy", ed inoltre la voce di quest'ultima viene resa più femminile. Apparizioni Vedi anche: Apparizioni personaggi Derpy appare, almeno come personaggio di sfondo, nella maggior parte degli episodi della prima stagione, escludendo: Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi, L'Asso dello Sguardo, Cani contro Pony,Con le Spalle al Muro, Sempre Meglio Chiedere, Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene e La Festa di Compleanno. Anche nella seconda stagione appare nella maggior parte degli episodi, escludendo: Troppi Cutie Mark, La Giornata della Famiglia, I Bebè dei Signori Cake, Rainbow Dash e il Libro di Avventure, Era Ora, La Ricerca del Drago, Mmmistero sul Treno e Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 1. Nella terza stagione compare in The Crystal Empire - Parte 2 e Magic Duel. Citazioni "Mmm... Muffin!" - La Raccolta delle Mele "Non capisco cosa sia andato storto!" - L'Ultimo Raduno Galleria La galleria di Derpy categoria:Pegasus Pony Categoria:Personaggi secondari